


That Day

by Reisuke_Celestine15



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, light talking, tsundere!EA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisuke_Celestine15/pseuds/Reisuke_Celestine15
Summary: /Landkarte - Ea/ Hari itu, kalau Ea tidak terlahir kembali, maka tempatku sekarang sudah pasti adalah neraka. Yang menarikku dari kegelapan adalah Ea, yang mengejarku adalah Ea—yang mengubah duniaku adalah Ea. Intinya yang membuatku bisa berada di sini, di depanmu lagi, adalah dirimu.





	That Day

_**That Day…** _

_07-Ghost Fanfiction by_ _**Reisuke Celestine** _

.

Disclaimer: Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya

.

Cast: Ea, Landkarte (mostly in Ea's POV).

.

Warning: OOC, typo, plot-rush, klise, semi-canon.

Segalanya dipandang dari sudut mata Ea.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

..

..

_Hanya jika…_

.

Langit bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Tidak setelah ia mendengarkan celotehan panjang kali lebar sang raja langit. Empat jam, waktu seharusnya; tiga jam tambahan karena yang diomeli seperti tidak tahu diri malah sesekali menyanggah. Posisinya di sana bukan sebagai si pendosa, tapi pendengar. Kena getahnya karena kebetulan si pendosa adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Eaaaaaa~~~~!"

Lihat siapa yang awalnya terlihat seperti bocah depresi hidup enggan mati ragu-ragu. Disiksa di neraka pasrah, ketika sakitnya mulai terasa malah merengek tidak kuat. Dan sekarang kembali jadi bocah menyebalkan tidak tahu diri yang bergelayutan di leher, hingga terasa seperti sedang terobsesi ingin mencekiknya hingga mati.

Ah, mereka sudah mati. Tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi sesak juga, sialan.

"Landkarte, turun. Kau berat."

_Hanya jika, segalanya tidak bermula, masihkah mereka bersama?_

.

Ada satu waktu di masa lalu, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dua atau tiga tahun dari waktunya kini, ia kadang terpikirkan satu-dua hal. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi, jika segalanya dimulai dengan hal yang berbeda.

Bukan tentang bagaimana jika Ayanami bukan reinkarnasi Ferloren. Atau juga bukan tentang bagaimana jika Kekaisaran Balsburg kala itu tidak menyatakan perang pada Raggs. Atau juga bukan tentang bagaimana jika Paus tidak terpengaruhi oleh bisikan Landkarte. Atau, bukan juga tentang bagaimana seandainya bukan Landkarte si pelaku sebenarnya.

Ini… jauh sebelum itu. Sebuah perandaian, di masa lalu, kalau ia tidak mati dan terlahir kembali sebagai Ea, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunianya?

.

"Sudah jelas tidak akan sama, hal semudah itu untuk apa ditanyakan?"

Ah, ya. Benar juga. Percuma bertanya pada si bodoh yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Aku hanya bertanya soal perandaian, bodoh."

"Maka aku tidak akan berada di sini."

"Hah?" Ea mengerutkan alis. Ditanya apa, jawabnya apa. Ia hanya bertanya, tentang dunianya, bukan yang lain.

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Landkarte tersenyum tipis. Ea, sejujurnya, jarang melihatnya seperti ini. Kalau bukan senyum kelewat lebar minta ditaboknya, yang dulu juga pernah ia lihat adalah senyum ala psikopat sewaktu perannya sebagai antagonis terkuak—

—sebenarnya, dua-duanya juga sama menyebalkannya, makanya ia tidak ragu untuk mengejar dan menghajarnya lagi.

"Hari itu, kalau Ea tidak terlahir kembali, maka tempatku sekarang sudah pasti adalah neraka. Yang menarikku dari kegelapan adalah Ea, yang mengejarku adalah Ea—yang mengubah duniaku adalah Ea. Intinya yang membuatku bisa berada di sini, di depanmu lagi, adalah dirimu. Apa aku perlu mengatakan hal lainnya?"

Ea tertegun.

_Tapi yang pertama kali menarikku adalah dirimu._

.

Satu dekade lalu—itu perhitungannya, dari hari dimana semua bermula ke hari dimana ia akhirnya kembali menghadap Raja Langit. Dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun itu, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Ea, dulu kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan?"

Ea mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kebiasaan. Sama terbiasanya ketika ia hampir terbiasa diejek dengan sebutan orang tua karena kebiasaannya mengerutkan alis.

"Ada banyak hal yang kukatakan padamu, bisakah kau lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Tentang ketiadaan. Dan juga mengenai permintaan maaf."

Ea mengerjapkan kedua mata. Sekian detik kemudian, semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia, bukannya tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengingatnya. Itu memalukan, kalau diingat lagi. Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya yang mengatakan itu.

"Yang luar biasa itu, bukan maafku. Tapi kelapangan hatimu. Hari itu, ketika aku melakukan semuanya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau juga ikut mati seperti Profe, Fest dan Relict? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau setelahnya kau masih hidup, tapi kau berhenti mengejarku? Apa… yang akan terjadi, kalau kau… tidak lagi berusaha untuk menarik tanganku dari kegelapan?"

Ea diam. Sebenarnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari si bodoh itu.

"Teito Klein memang yang membuatku akhirnya bisa kembali berdiri di hadapanmu, tapi sejak awal, kau adalah yang pertama mengulurkan tanganmu."

"Itu karena… kau yang lebih dulu menarik tanganku…"

Kalimat sederhana. Tapi begitu sulit diucapkan. Dulu sekali, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Landkarte. Ia yang hampir kehilangan kepercayaan pada entitas lain, akhirnya menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa menaruh kepercayaannya kembali. Walau pada akhirnya dikhianati, alih-alih berpikiran untuk membalas dendam, ia hanya ingin menolongnya. Mengembalikan si bodoh yang terlalu baik hingga akhirnya tenggelam dalam kegelapannya sendiri karena kebaikannya itu kembali ke jalan yang lurus.

"Hee? Apa itu semacam balas budi? Simbiosis mutualisme? Saling menguntungkan?"

"Jelas bukan, bodoh."

Karena bagi dirinya yang dulu sulit untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hatinya, Landkarte adalah yang pertama kalinya bisa membuatnya membuka pintu yang sudah terkunci rapat itu.

.

_Karena dulu kau menarik tanganku, maka kini adalah giliranku menarik tanganmu._

"Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

Satu waktu, di kekosongan, suatu masa dimana mereka kini bukanlah dewa kematiaan, tapi hanya roh biasa yang menanti jadwal terlahir kembali—itu pun kalau sang Raja Langit berkenan mengizinkan mereka terlahir. Dan si makhluk bodoh kelewat bebas itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kepalamu terbentur sabitnya Frau."

Jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. Sarkasme biasa yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Kalau tipenya sensitif, si pelaku tak bertanggung jawab pasti sudah ditabok diiringi tangisan buaya. Sayang, tipe yang ini jarang dibawa perasaan, jadinya terlihat kebal dengan sarkasme yang masih tergolong ringan seperti ini.

"Aku serius. Waktu itu pertanyaanku masih belum dijawab."

Benar kan?

"Seingatku kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun."

"Yang itu, Ea. Apa hubungan kita memang hanya karena balas budi? Padahal aku serius ketika ingin menolongmu yang kesepian."

Hah?

Kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti ia sedang dimintai pertanggungjawaban oleh seseorang yang dijanjikannya untuk dinikahi, tapi ia tidak kunjung melakukannya. Dan, kesepian? Dari mana si bodoh ini mengambil keputusan seenaknya seperti itu?

"Sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Karena terlalu memalukan. Ia tidak bisa sebebas Landkarte mengatakannya. Bahwa hari dimana Landkarte pertama kalinya mengulurkan tangan padanya, ia mulai menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berharga.

Rekan. Teman—apapun, asal tidak berujung salah paham menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ogah.

"Tapi, Ea… kita kan memang sudah mati."

"Berisik."

.

**END**

.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost dari akun ffn ku ^^


End file.
